Outcast
by Nileyliveson
Summary: Miley Stewart left NJ years ago for life in the spotlight.Soon she was joined by BF Nancy.They have cut ties with the Grey Brothers for the boys sake.What happens when they to return to NJ.Will the the Bros forgive them or will M&N be outcast.NILEY NOE
1. Lalala Hollywood

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA, MILEY Stewart, OR THE GREY BROTHERS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE. I WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND IN MONEY. I ONLY HAVE OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER NANCY. These are fictional characters not real!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

"Cause I liked the view, thought you felt it too, when there was me and you." "Bravo Magnificent Wonderful Fantastic ohh that was just wonderful, beautiful Miley." Stan the producer to called out to me. I stirred up a smiled and pulled off my headphones. "Okay we'll see you on Tuesday. That's a wrap people bring in Hilary Duff." "Come on Miley we have to hustle or you'll be late for your Seventeen magazine photo shoot. I sighed as I was escorted out of the building; the flashes of light from outside blinded me for a moment. I was escorted by my bodyguard and manager to the limo. "Miley, is it true that you and Jake Ryan are an item." "Miley over here." "Miley…" "Miley..." I sighed a great breath of relief as the door was slammed shut. No more paparazzi, well at least for now. "Miley why don't you take a nap." My manager called from the front seat. I nodded as the window was shut; leaving me alone with my thought. I closed my eyes and sleep soon came. "I'm Miley Stewart in cause you don't know. I'm the star of the hit TV show Hannah Montana. I moved to Hollywood a year ago after I had a enormous fight with my best friends. But I'm living the dream and it is worth it, isn't it. I missed them still all the time. Mandy's offbeat humor, craziness, her comforting words, just everything about her. I missed Nancy my other best friend even with all the crazy pranks she did with Joe. I missed Joe another best friend of mine and his funny self; he always knew how to cheer me up. I wonder if he ever gathered the courage to ask her out. I missed Kevin; he was always like a big brother to me. Protecting everyone from bullies, he was always the one to go to when you had problems. Most of all I missed Nick, he was one of my best friend, he was always there for me, he just knew what to do at anytime, I regret the fight and I lost my chance in telling Nick how I felt about him. I never got to tell him that I was and still is in love with him. "Miles, Miles" I opened my eyes as a boy with curly out of control hair ran toward me. "Nick what…what are you doing here.' "Well it is my backyard." "Wait your backyard." I looked around there was studio, manager, or bodyguard in sight."Where where am I," "Miles you're in Trenton, New Jersey where else would you be, no let me guess Hollywood." He smiled that adorable smile at me, the one that made my insides melt. "Now come on everyone is waiting on us to start the game." He pulled my hand and started to lead me over to the park. "What who else is there?" "Oh the usual Joe, Nancy, Mandy, and Kevin." He led me to the mini football field where everyone was waiting just like he had said. "Schmilerz!" I found myself being locked in one of Mandy's famous suffocating hugs. "Hey Manderz" I said shyly "Are you ready to kick some Jonas butt." I smiled "Of course." I looked around and saw Nick walking toward Kevin who was throwing a football to Joe; Nancy was in the middle trying to catch it failing so far. She turned around and then waved excitedly at me. She was just about to open her mouth when I felt myself being shaken. "What" I opened my eyes surprised to see my manger staring down at me. "Miley wake up were here." "Oh" I exited the car in a rush trying to avoid the paparazzi. It was only a dream, a memory. I thought to myself. "Hi Miley." I looked up to see Atoosa Rubenstein the editor and chief of Seventeen magazine. "Hi" "I'd thought that we'd start with the photo shoot and then go into the interview. I nodded my head in agreement. Not really caring about what was first. I was led into a dressing room and after a dozen outfits and thousands of photos I was finally done with the first half. I was led by an intern to a meeting room where Atoosa was waiting for me. I was ushered into a seat "Whenever you're ready." Atoosa said from the seat across. I took a sip of my water and a small bit of the sandwich and then motioned her to start. She pressed the record button on her voice recorder and started firing away. "Miley, what's it like having a hit TV show, hit album, hit movie, and soon to be hit tour." "Well we don't know if the tour is going to be a hit yet." We paused to laugh for a moment. "This entire year has been amazing for me. I am just so blessed to be able to do the things I do daily. I think I'm incredible lucky and is truly living the dream. I don't take my fame for granted at all; I still sometimes to this day wake up and actually pinch myself to make sure I'm awake. It's just truly unbelievable, I can't believe I've had this much of a success. It was just like yesterday I was just old Miley Cyrus and now I'm OMG THERES MILEY CYRUS." I pointed in a random direction as we both cracked up. "So is a tour really in the works?" "Yeah, I can actually confirm this rumor, after the second season wraps up next year I will be going on a sixty city tour, our maybe even bigger. It'll be my alter identity performing one half and then the second half I'm myself." "Okay now there has been this giant rumor going around that you and Cody Linley are an item, not only a fictional couple is it true." I sighed after being addressed this question so many times. "No that rumor has no truth whatsoever. He only plays my love interest on TV but he's just really a great friend to me. So don't worry all you girl Jake Ryan fans. He's still free." "Are you currently seeing anybody right now?' "No I think it wouldn't be fair to anyone to have to put up with my crazy schedule. I honestly don't have any time to even think about dating anyone." "How has fame affected your family, dating, friend, and school wise?" "Well I kind already explained it to you dating wise.' Atoosa nodded her head as she hurriedly jotted down notes. "Family wise things really haven't changed much except for the fact that we are now in a different state and house. My family pretty much keeps me grounded. My parents pretty much keep my feet on the ground and head out of the skies. Friend wise well all I can say is that you lose some and you gain some. And school, I don't think I can go to any school without causing a pandemonium. So right now I have tutors come on set or to my house." She asked me a few more questions and soon we were done. She hugged me and wished me the best of luck as I was escorted once more. Out of the building and into the limo heading toward the Avery Show, where I would be guest starring. I stared out of my window wishing I could be anywhere but here.

3rd POV

In Trenton, New Jersey

"Mandy, Nancy breakfast is ready." Mandy and Nancy walked sleepily out of the guestroom and managed to stumble down the stairs to the kitchen room. Mandy slid in between Kevin and Joe as Nancy took a seat in between Nick and Frankie. "Hey Nancy and Mandy" the Grey clan called out. "Hey guys." Mandy and Nancy tried to stifle a yawn as they dug into their breakfast. When everyone was done and had finished cleaning up the family settled into the living room and turned to the television waiting for the Ellen Show to come on. Mandy and Nancy were staying over. Mandy's parents had gone off to the Bahamas as a anniversary vacation. Nancy's family had decided to move to Europe. She would be staying with them until college started in the fall. "Nan come here." Joe pulled Nancy onto his lap. "Joe you have a girlfriend no more flirting." Nancy said promptly getting off of his lap. "Yeah come over here Nancy." Frankie said "Um Frankie I think I'm too heavy for you." "Oh yeah' "than I guess I get you.' Kevin pulled Nancy onto his lap. Kevin stop he laughed and pulled Nancy closer. He pecked her lips which made her ted her turn bright red. Nancy and Kevin had been dating for seven months; he asked her out in the beginning of his college first year. Joe sometimes is jealous of all the time Nancy and Kevin spend together since Nancy and him were best friends and still are before Kevin and Nancy started dating. Nick is overall happy, he's happy that his brothers have found their significant others, thought Joe is a bit of a player and who knows how long his relationship would actually last. He had tried going out with a few girls but was unable to lock away his feelings he still had for his best friend, Miley Stewart. "Nick" Mandy waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh hey." Mandy and Nancy looked at one another worriedly. "Hey" Nancy reached over and ruffled his unruly hair. He looked up at her with his brown eyes, Nan just sighed feeling his pain and gave him a comforting squeeze in the hand. "I know you miss her Nick, we all do. WE all regret the fight." The others nodded in agreement. "I know, she's the one who left us right. She's the one who always said no one should leave during an argument. She never even came back to visit us." 'Nick I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation why she has never came and visited us." Mandy broke in. Nancy nodded in agreement as the doorbell rand. "Hey" AJ, AJ Sanatmingo Joe's girlfriend came. "Hi" Nancy replied back leading her into the living room where AJ snuggled in with Joe. Nancy and Manderz made a face, they didn't really like Mandy Nick looked up at that time and laughed at their weird faces. They smiled back, understanding his pain and quickness to hide it. Miley had also been their best friend, not only a best friend but also a sister. Ever since Miley left there was always a little piece of them missing. "Frankie has a birthday party to go to." Mrs. Grey said. "Paul and I are going to drop him off and then run some errands. I'm leaving you in charge okay Kevin." "Okay mom.' Mr. and Mrs. Jonas along with Frankie than left which left us alone. Joe and AJ started to make out which left Mandy and Nancy seriously disturbed, Kevin and Nick started playing guitar hero, which left Mandy and Miley bored.

Nancy's POV

Mandy and I decided to go upstairs and watch some TV; we quickly said our goodbyes to the boys and AJ. I knew not to bother Kevin especially when he was playing Guitar Hero. Mandy and I quickly ran up to the guest room, the room that we were sharing and turned on the TV, flipping to the Avery Show. We relaxed onto the bed and soon the show began.

Hollywood, California

Miley's POV

The stage hands kept on fixing my hair and makeup, finally they left me alone. I was now waiting backstage for my turn. I kept pulling on the green dress that I was wearing. I managed to place a small smile on my face as I heard Ellen's introduction. "My next guest hold the screaming fans, is a teen pop sensation. She has a hit television phone and both of her albums have already gone platinum. She is slowly taking over the country please welcome MILEY Stewart!!"

Trenton, New Jersey

Nancy's POV

Mandy's and my mouth fell open as we saw our best friend walk across the stage. "Miley" we both whispered, we couldn't take off our eyes off the TV. We just stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

Hollywood, California

Miley's POVs

"Hi Avery" I tried to confidently walk across the floor. "Hello Miley." She shook my hand. "Wow I have never seen my mother or grown women scream like this before. I laughed the first real laugh I had in a long time."Have a seat.' I sat down and had a sip of the water, thank god it was water, most talk show host only has black coffee. "I'm so happy to be her." "We'll we are ecstatic to have you here on the show." "How's the show?" "Well we are currently filming the second season and it is even crazier than the first season." "Even crazier than the first, the first was pretty crazy." "Yeah I know." "I mean whew even crazier." Avery made exaggerated gestures which made the audience and me laugh even harder. "How is Hollywood life suiting you?" "It's really amazing, I mean what teenager girl gets to go to premiers, award shows, record CDs, and star in their own television show." "Do you miss your old life at all?" I looked down remembering Mandy, Nick, Nancy, Joe, and Kevin. "Well I guess I miss my old friends, we got into this huge argument before I left and we still haven't had a chance to make up." Ellen nodded understandingly. She asked me a few more questions before we cut for a commercial and I talked a little bit during the commercial before I was ushered to the stage in front of the mic.

In Trenton, New Jersey

Nancy's POV

Mandy and I just stood there staring at the TV "what….' We both said at the same time

In Hollywood, California

Miley's POV

"Hey welcome back, Miley Stewart the new sensation that is here to stay is going to be performing Starts with Goodbye, that will be on her album Breakout that comes out on July 22, 2008. Here without further ado Miley Stewart." The curtains rose up as I stared into the audience; I closed my eyes and envisioned Nick, Mandy, Joe, Kevin, and Nancy in front of me. The ones who I had written the song about and for. The music started and I opened my mouth and began to sing:

I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

[Chorus:]  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
It's sad but, sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.

Back in Trenton, New Jersey

Nancy's POV

"Oh my gosh, Mandy how can we be so stupid, I want our bestie back." Mandy and I began to bawl our eyes out. Finally Mandy cleared her eyes "Hey my parents till have Robby Ray's number I could call and ask maybe." "Oh my god Mandy you're a freaking genius." "I know" she brushed it offhandly. "Well what are you waiting for call." "Okay" I waited impatiently as Mandy spoke to Robby Ray. "Thank you, yes sir, okay sir." She hung up "Well" I asked eagerly. "I got it" "Wooh hoooh" we jumped around excitedly. "Nan what's going on there?" "Oh crap, I'll go distract them; hey Nick's birthday's coming up this would be the greatest present ever. We both knew about Miley's crush on Nick and Nick's crush on Miley. Call her." I ran out of the room and ran downstairs leaving Mandy as she dialed the number."Oh nothing" I said once I get upstairs "You know how Mandy and I are." I reached from behind and gave Kevin a quick hug. I turned around and found AJ and Joe in the same position Mandy and I left them. I turned away disgusted. 'Why am I disgusted, it doesn't really matter. I shouldn't even care who he chooses to date. I sighed and sat down next to them as Kevin and Nick continued playing guitar hero. I sighed waiting for Mandy to come back down.

Hollywood, CA

Miley's POV

My phone rang with an unknown number, I hesitantly picked it up. "Hello" I said nervously "Schmilerz!!!!!!!!!!!" "Manderz" I said in shock "Duh the one and only, gosh Schmilerz, Nanerz and I have missed you so much. Never leave even with a big argument, well if you do always give us your phone number. WE've missed you Schmilerz." I smiled remembering Mandy's always ready humor. "Hey you have a break from filming right.' "Yeah' "Come and visit us than Schmilerz.' "Do you guys still want me there?" "Of course we want you there. Your our bestie remember." I smiled to myself 'Okay I think I can catch a plane there in two days after filming has wrapped up." "Yay we can't wait to see you, oh make sure you wear a wig so that you don't create a huge pandemonium" I laughed same old Mandy. "Okay I can't wait to see you all, I've missed you guys so much too." "Oh and we are keeping this on the down low with the boys. So not a word. Nanerz and I will be there to pick you up, just call when you buy your ticket okay OKAY OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laugh even harder same old Miley. "Okay I have to go to the studio but I'll call you as soon as I get the tickets OKAY okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay Bye Schmilerz!!!!!!!!!!!1 I love you. Nanerz sends her love" "Bye Manderz!!!!!!! I love you too!!!1 And Nanerz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they hung up. Miley smiled to herself as she entered her limo on her way to her last day of shooting for this month.

In Trenton, New Jersey

Nancy's POV

I heard footsteps down the stairs; I saw Mandy smiling happily and knew that Miley had agreed. I smiled happily to myself. Mandy plopped down next to me and we smiled a secretive smile. I turned around and found Joe's hand moving under AJ's t shirt. I don't know what happened but I just had to run out, I felt tears prickling in my eyes as I reached the guest room. I sighed exasperated, what was with these tumulus feelings I was having. I felt Mandy come and sit next to me. She hugged me, "Hey it'll be okay Nanerz" "Why am I feeling these feelings, I don't like him do I." I looked up and Manderz confused. "I don't know." "Can I be left alone." She looked at me worriedly "Please" she finally nodded and left. After a while of just sitting, I decided it was stupid and that Joe and I were only friends. I covered up my tears and walked back downstairs. Joe and AJ had finally finished making out and were now watching TV. Mandy and Kevin were talking, they were sitting awfully close. Nick was strumming his guitar in his corner. I stared at Mandy and Kevin and saw that Mandy was looking at him all lovey dovey. That's when it hit me, Mandy is in love with Kevin. How could I have missed that. I just stood there not knowing what to do, finally I decided to go and sit down with Nick. "Hey Nicky" I sat down next to him as I ruffled his hair. "Hey Nan" "Whatcha doing." "Working on a song" "oh" I sat relaxing as I listened to the music and then the ruffles of sheets of paper and the mad writing. "That sounds amazing Nick, though instead of saying You're my destiny you should say still in love with you." "Hey that's a good idea." Nick said surprised. I laughed, "Well I do come up with good ideas once in a while." "Hey Nan what are you doing all the way over there." Joe called out "Spending time with my Nicky!" I ruffled his hair even more, as he laughed and half heartedly tried to block my hand. "What about me." Joe whined. "Your girlfriend is right there you doofus." As I exasperatedly pointed Ally out. "Well than come and spend some time with me…remember me your boyfriend." Kevin said "Not for long' I murmured Nick looked at me. We had this weird moment where he knew what I was thinking. We both realized that Mandy was in love with Kevin, I sighed and got up from where I was sitting and walked in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nothing, nothings wrong." I walked away from his embrace trying to put some distance in between us. "Yes there is. Come on tell me sweetie." He pulled me tightly against him and spun me around kissing me dead on the lips. I sighed and relaxed into his touch. Kevin Jonas was an amazing kisser, I gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Better" he said pulling away "Uh huh" I pulled him back and lost myself in his kiss. I sighed as I had accidentally day dreamed off into la la land. I looked over at Kevin who was still in an intense conversation with Mandy and walked off into the kitchen for real this time. "Hey" I turned around surprised to see Joe instead of Kevin "What's wrong baby" he walked up close to me. "Everything" I whispered feeling the tears threatening to fall down once more. Joe wrapped and arm around my waist comfortingly. "Here just tell Joey all about it." "I know that Mandy like Kevin' I blurted out and started pacing around. "And I'm so confused right now, I mean I really like Kevin, he's a great guy, and a pretty good kisser, no he's amazing but… why is it that when I see you and Ally making out or any other one of your girlfriends making out the green monster comes out and bites me." I threw my hands up in the air exasperatly. "What" Joe came up next to me "Oh my did I say that aloud? Ignore everything.. I'm.." Joe pulled me close to him so that his body was basically crushing me, he looked into my eyes before crushing his lips onto mines. "Oh" I was amazed at all these feelings his kiss brought up. His tongue was seeking entrance into my mouth and I gladly welcomed it. He was even better that Kevin, I felt tingles shoot up everywhere on my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist. I began kissing him with all the passion I had locked up inside me as he gladly and willingly responded. We pulled away after a few minutes both breathless. "Oh my; did we just do that…ah I'm a horrible person, a horrible girlfriend aughh!!!!!!." I held my head in my hands feeling the guilt sweep over me "Hey it's okay." Joe pulled me back into his embrace "It'll be all right baby, I love you." "No you can't, I'm your brothers girlfriend for goodness sakes, and I…" "Shhh" he pressed his finger against my lips. "Do you love me?" "I can't its wrong." "Nan I didn't ask if it was right or not, I just want to know if you love me or not." I sighed thinking for a while before relaxing into his arms, "I think I do." I tiredly rubbed my eyes as I came to this recognition "I have to go." I hurried out the kitchen to safety. "Nan wait let's talk this out." I reached to living room and sat down once again next to Nick "What's wrong" he asked immediately "nothing, nothing at all." I said cheerfully placing a fake smile on my face. "Hey" I looked up guilty as Kevin came and sat down beside me. "Hey" I shifted around nervously as I felt Joe staring me down from his seat. I looked up and saw that Mandy was sitting dejectedly and instantly fury welled up inside of me. I wouldn't be feeling this way if I hadn't realized Mandy's intentions toward my boyfriend. "I'm going to go take a nap." I got up abruptly "Okay" Kevin said now looking confused. I quickly pecked on the check which seemed to put him in a better mood; I walked out of the living room and ran upstairs to the guest room where I quickly feel asleep. I woke up and it was rather dark outside. I was Mandy's sleeping figure in the bed next to mine. I sighed tiredly and decided to go for a little walk around the house to stretch my legs. "Miley please call soon, I need someone to talk too." Just than my cellphone rang I hurridly picked it up trying not to wake anyone up." Hello" "Nanerz" "Miles" I stepped out of the house into the cool air. "Nan I can't make it. I have filming to do. I know Mandy's already has a career but I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit me in California." "Yeah Milers, I'd like to get away from here." "Can you leave like now." "Yeah" "Okay dads coming over in a few so just be ready to go." "thanks see you soon Milerz I love you." "I love you too Nanerz" We quickly hung up I went over to the desk where I composed four letters. After a while I heard a car beep from outside. This is exactly what I needed, I need to get away from the boys and Mandy, figure out who I am.

Miley's POV

Hollywood, California

I can't believe it Nanerz is coming, I need someone to talk to before I come back. Nanerz is the only one who I can talk too. Mandy's busy with her life, Nan actually seemed realized to be coming to California. I think we both need one another right now.


	2. WHAT BACK TO TRENTON!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA, MILEY Stewart, OR THE GRAY BROTHERS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE. I WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND IN MONEY. I ONLY HAVE OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTER NANCY. These are fictional characters not real!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. I had to take the SATS last week ago and my parents were in beast mode. Seriously, it was SAT practice every day! Sorry Please Forgive me!!! Please Review!!!!!1 even though I probably don't deserve it. **

Present Day Hollywood, CA

Miley's POV-

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!! Too many lights!" flashes erupted blinding my eyes as I tried to maneuver my car into the garage. "Ah don't make me pull a Britney Spears on you." Nancy screamed from the passenger's seat I chuckled trying to picture that. "Whew home sweet home." We quickly exited the car running into our house; shutting the garage door. "Wow that was crazy, I'm going to go freshen up." Nancy skipped to the bathroom as I sighed and threw my purse down onto the table. I walked to the kitchen and pressed the message button before fixing myself a snack. As usual there were at least a hundred voicemails demanding an interview with either Nan or me. Then suddenly my sisters voice filled the air "hey Miles , Miles...hello are you there. Nan....Nancy.... Are you guys ignoring me.... how rude....whatever. Well if I'm forced to leave a message SINCE SOMEPEOPLE WONT PICK UP THERE PHONE. I'm getting married!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked into the phone."Yeah I know isn't that just finally proposed a day ago. And though I know it takes months to plan a wedding; but we just can't wait!!!!!! So we decided to do it this weekend. Now don't you or Nancy worry about a thing. Dad already called the publicist and manager so there is no way you can say no!!!!!!!!!!!!See yous sooon mwah! I'm getting married, I'm getting married." I dropped the ladle that I was holding "miles what's wrong." Nancy called out from the bathroom.

Nancy's POV

I was brushing my hair when a heard a loud clang in the kitchen "Miles what's wrong." I wrong, I rushed into the kitchen. She had a dazed look on her face before pointing to the phone "Trac...getting...married .......next week......" "What" I shrieked in surprise. "Call our agent." "Why Miley we made a pact we are never going back there." "I know, but Brandi said she already called our agent." "What!!!!1 Ah!!!!!!!" I quickly picked up the phone and dialed our agent. "Hello Miss DeClaora speaking." "hi this is Nancy" "Oh dear how are you and Miley." "Oh fine um I was just wondering if Brandi Cyrus called." "Oh yes she did, you know I was just about to call you guys. I have already bought the tickets...." "Can she not return them" Miley asked "Um aren't we busy this entire week. Can't you return them." "Oh don't worry about it dearies I've canceled everything. You sister is getting married you guys should be very excited. The tickets will be at the airport and I have already called your chauffer and arranged a pick up time. Be ready to leave at seven am. Oh there's my beeper toddles." She hung up. "Miley there's so way out of it." "Sweet Niblets now what do we do." I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to say next. "All we can do is face them together. We are over the Gray brothers aren't we." Miley nodded. But the truth was neither of us were over the boys."Come on we need to go pack."

Miley's POV

'What does this mean, I can't face Nick; I just can't. What do I do, aH!!!1 Miley calm down relax, breathe in and out.' "It's okay Miles everything will be okay." "Yeah" I heard my voice break, I was a horrible liar. "We'll be all right Nan don't worry about anything." I walked up upstairs packing my clothes. Before showering and going to bed. I don't want tomorrow to come. Can the earth just stop rotating, with today lasting forever. I felt sleep slowly overpowering me. It was only a matter of time before I drifted off into lala land.

I woke up with my alarm blaring in my ears. I hit it repetitively but it still wouldn't shut up. I finally grabbed the cord and pulled it out of the socket. Today was G-Day, the day Nancy and I were finally going back to New Jersey. We would be seeing the Gray brothers and Mandy. I lied in bed hoping that if I didn't get up the world would just stop right then in time. "Miles are you awake." Nancy knocked on my door softly before opening the door. "It doesn't work." I stared at her sleep deprived eyes. "I was lying in my bed the whole night hoping that today wouldn't come but now its here. Come on we can do this Miles. We'll make it through together." I reluctantly got up after Nancy's pep talk. She left to go prepare herself for today leaving me alone. I walked to my bathroom and sighed before pulling out my razor. I had kept my cutting a secret from Nancy and my family from the last three years. I didn't cut regularly only when I was under a lot of stress. I hurriedly made a little cut along my arms, I quickly shoved it into my overnight bag as I heard Nancy's footsteps over the stairs. I quickly turned on my shower, once she heard the water she turned back downstairs. I was safe for now. I pressurized the cut until it stopped bleeding. I threw the bloodied towel into the trash and walked downstairs.

"Hey Nan are you ready to go." She nodded; we grabbed a cup of coffee and a doughnut before heading out the door and into the limo. It was still early so the paparazzi had yet to arrive. We made it onto the aircraft with no incident. "We can do it Miley don't worry about it." I stayed silent. Maybe she would think I had already fallen asleep. "Oh" I heard her turn around, she had bought it, I turned onto my side hoping that something would happen so that I wouldn't have to face the boys or Mandy. I felt true sleep overpower me once more. The last thing I heard was the pilot telling us we were ready for flight.

Nancy's POV-

I turned around to see why Miley hadn't replied. She seemed to have fallen asleep. I turned around hoping that this was all a dream and that we weren't truly heading to New Wark, New Jersey. My eyes grew heavy; I had barely any sleep last night. As the flight took off Miley and I fell into troubled sleep. My eyes open just as we touchdown at the Trenton. As soon as we exited the aircraft we ran into a closet and pulled on wigs and contacts. Hiding our natural eye color and dark brown hair, we managed to pull off the red head look with brown eyes. I rented a car in Brandon's name, my brother in law. We easily made it past security and the airport without any incidents. "Are you ready" I asked Miley. She nodded, I pulled the car into park in the Cyrus' driveway."Now or never" we exited the car and grabbed our bags from the trunk and headed for the front door. I rang the door bell. "It's open" a voice called out. I looked over at Miley one more time before I opened the door.

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

Also pitch new story ideas. Should there be a big confrontation in the next chapter.

I'll try to update more I promise

xoxoxoxo

NileyLivesOn


	3. Reconciliation

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT NANCY! THIS IS LEGAL MILEY'S LAST NAME IS STEWART AND JOE, KEVIN,AND NICK ARE THE GRAY BROTHERS!!!!!!!!**

Trenton, NJ

Miley's POV

'Okay it is now or never. Come on you are Miley Ray Cyrus singing pop sensation; you can do this.' (Lol Miley's giving herself a little pep talk). "It's okay to be scared Miles, I am." I looked over to Nancy. "I'll go in first." She stated. "No we said we would do this together." She shook her head. 'She was going to take all the blame.' "Stay out until I give you a signal okay." "But…" "Listen to me Miles, okay just this once." I nodded as she gave me a weak smile. "It'll be fine, you'll see." She opened the door, leading to the Gray brothers and Mandy.

Nancy's POV

I twisted the door knob before taking a step inside "Put the pizzas on kitchen table, the moneys already there." A familiar voice called out. I walked toward the direction of the voice into the living room. "I'm not the pizza boy." I said quietly before entering the room. From the look on everyone's face not everyone was happy to see me. "When did you get in?" Brandi ran up and hugged me tightly. At least a member of the Cyrus family was happy to see me. "We…um I just got here, Miley's still on her way here." Lies poured out of my mouth. "Oh it's so good to see you." I laughed weakly "It's nice to see you too. So where's to groom." "The groom is at his tux fitting with dad and mom oops.. ." she looked down at her watch. "Oh dang it I'm late, I've got to run. But as soon as I return Miley, you, and I are all going to catch up." She ran out leaving me with the boys. I stood there awkwardly as we heard a car backing out of the garage. "Um…hi" I gave an awkward wave, Joe glared at me, his eyes filled with anger, frustration, and…even a little tint of sadness. Nick gave an artist in pain look, Kevin looked angry though happy, who knew he was bipolar. I walked into the living room before sitting down on a couch across from them. We sat in uncomfortable silence. "Where's Mandy?" trying to start a conversation was hard. "She's on a date with her boyfriend." Joe replied curtly. "What! She has a boyfriend since when." "Since last year, but you wouldn't know, would you. Since you just got up and left." Joe got up. "Joe don't be mean." Kevin went over and took my hand "He doesn't mean it." The feeling wasn't there. Kevin could never give me the feelings Joe had once given me. "Kevin's right. Joe don't be a but head." Nick got up and sat down on my other side. Joe shot me a look of pure hatred. Tears prickled in my eyes. "Do you want to give us another go?" Kevin asked eagerly, Joe began to walk away. I shot up hugging Joe closely. "Please don't hate me. I don't care if Kevin or Nick hates me. I just need you, I only want you." Joe wrenched my hands from his waist and walked away. I felt my knees weaken as I collapsed onto the floor in sobs. "Nan don't worry it will be okay." Kevin kneeled beside me. "Nick can you go get Miley for me." "Sure" Nick was eager to see her again. I smiled and told him to go outside. "Miles!" "Nick!" I heard then shout. "Come on let's get you on the couch." I allowed Kevin to help me to the couch.

Miley's POV

I pressed my ears tightly to the wall trying to hear what was going on. "Miles!" I turned around surprised to see Nick Gray. "Nick!" "Miles" he came up and hugged me tightly. "You are not mad." "No not at all, Nancy wrote a note addressed to me. She told me on how you were planning to visit but at the end couldn't make it." 'Nancy had protected me from the beginning; she let herself take all the blame' "I missed you so much Nick." "I missed you too, Miley I never got to tell you. But I love you, not friend wise but more." A big smile formed on my face. "Well today is your lucky day Nicholas Jerry Gray because I love you too." He broke out into a big smile. "Well than now that it is all straighten out I can finally do this." He brushed his lips against mine. I smiled as I entangled my fingers with his crazy hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt tingles shoot down my spine and then spread throughout my body. "I love you Miley Rae Stewart." "I love you too Nicholas Jerry Gray." I pulled him by the hair until we were once again within kissing range. I smiled as I pressed my lips against his. I felt him smile and kiss me back.

Nancy's POV

Kevin went into the kitchen to fix me something to eat. I heard steps leading into the living room "Kevin" I looked up and was surprise to see Joe. "Joe" he pulled me up from my seat. "What are you doing…" "Did you mean it" Joe asked "mean what" "what you said earlier." I nodded He pressed his lips angrily against mine. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms coiled around my waist. I pulled away breathing big gulps of air as he did the same. Unknown to the two of us Kevin had just entered the room and was staring at the two of us in shock. He hurried out of the room into the guest room trying to get his thoughts in order. "Why me, why not the perfect brother" Joe asked immediately after his breathing returned to normal. I smiled "That's easy, have you ever looked at yourself Joe. You are funny, good lucking, smart, trustworthy, honest, loving, and a great friend." I looked up at him when I was done he had a small smile on his face. "What is it." I asked. "Nothing…. I just thought when you left….you were running from me." "Joe I wasn't running away from you… I just needed to figure out my feelings for you." "How come you never called then, how come you never emailed or at least send me a text." "Well I tried to call you one time." "When." "About a year ago, a few months after I left. You were not at home, you mom said you were out with AJ Mason, celebrating you guys three month anniversary. I just figured you had moved on." "Nan I never moved on, I have loved you ever since we were seven years old. I was so jealous when Kevin asked you out at the end of seventh grade." I smiled "Really, because when Kevin asked me out I couldn't help but wish that it was you." A big smile spread out on his face, "Really?" "Really" "Will you be my girlfriend Nancy Riley Ellington." I smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. "Does that answer your question Joseph Adam Gray." "Hey guys oops." Miley Nick barged in. We pulled apart smiling. We were a whole again. Miley and I went upstairs to unpack while the boys went to find Kevin.

3rd POV

Kevin was sitting on the bed he came to a decision. "Hey there you are Kevin." Nick said "Nick leave I need to talk to Joe." Nick walked out leaving Joe and Kevin alone. "Joe it's on." "What what's on." "What did you think I was just going to let Nancy go." "Well I'm not going to let her go either. " "Than let the games begin." They glared at one another before Joe finally walked away.

Miley's POV

"Your cell is ringing Miles" Nan called from the shower. I picked up the phone absently….

Nancy's POV

I heard something drop, "Miles what's wrong." Miley just pointed to the phone unable to form any words.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON ANY EVENTS FOR KEVIN AND JOE'S COMPETITION. A BIG CONFRONTATION IS COMING UP WHEN MANDY ARRIVES.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**X0X0**

**NILEYLIVESON**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!1  
**


	4. Barney!

**A/N: Sorry guys I haven't posted in a long time….the truth is I kind of lost inspiration for the story. But the good news is that it came back…well some of it. OH AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT "THE KEY TO YOUR HEART" A STORY THAT I AM COWRITING WITH BAYLA22. THANKS!!**

**DISCLAIMAR: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**Miley's POV-**

**No it can't be him....I stared at the number flashing. "Miles what's wrong?" Nan asked worriedly as she came out of the shower. I couldn't even form words so I just pointed down at the phone. "What…how did he find you." she stared at the number in shock. "I don't know Nan. I thought he was in jail…I thought I was safe for once." "Don't worry Miley I will protect you. Here you go downstairs and relax while I call the cops okay." "Okay…" I managed to stumble down the stairs as Nancy picked up the phone and called the Newark Police station. **

"**Miley are you okay." Kevin looked up from his book. "Yeah…I'm fine Kevin…what are you reading." "Oh…nothing…" Kevin tried to hide his book but I managed to catch the title "Kevin why are you reading a book that is called ****A Thousands Ways to Impress a Girl with Humor."**** "No reason. And don't try to change the subject missy. Why are you so pale Miles. Are you okay?" Kevin said worriedly. "I'm fine Kevin." I snapped at him. "If you say so." Kevin sounded unconvinced as he turned on the TV. I stared at the TV in shock when I realized what he was watching. "Kevin…are...are you watching BARNEY!!" "And what if I am." "Kevin….you don't watch Barney Joe does." "Well maybe I to give Barney a try." "Okay…" I said warily. "OH Barney's on." Joe skipped into the living room and plopped down on the couch in between Kevin and me. "Joe is so abnormal." Nick walked in taking a seat next to me. "Well…actually it was Kevin who turned on Barney." "WHAT!!" Nick said in utter surprise. "Kevin you hate Barney." Nick said. "Oh I know what this is." Joe got up and pointed to Kevin. "It is so on Kevin." "What…what is going on?" Nick and I said in unison completely confused. "Nothing is going on." Kevin and Joe both said quickly as they continued to glare at each other. **

**Just then Nancy walked down the stairs before we could question the two brothers any further. She looked tired and weary as she entered the living room. "Hey Nan are you okay." Kevin said. "I'm fine. But thanks for asking." she managed a small smile. Joe scowled at his brother who to everyone's surprise stuck his tongue out at Joe. Joe being childish was usual, Kevin acting this way. Not so much. "Miley can I talk to you for a second." she asked. "Sure…we will be right back guys."**

**We walked into the Jonas's kitchen and shut the door. "What did the police say?" She massaged her forehead before speaking. "They said that he has been released on probation. I told them about the call and they said they would look into it. I'm sorry Miles…but he is not in jail anymore." "What..." "He was released early because he exhibited good behavior." "I can't believe this is happening to me…I'm happy for the first time in many years and this happens. What are we supposed to do?" "Miley don't worry you are safe. He has no idea where you are." "But what happens when he finds me." "He wont Miley. We wont let him. Do you think we should tell the boys?" "No…" "Are you sure Miley." "Yes, I don't want to bother them anymore. I just want to enjoy my time with Nick and his brothers. " "Okay Miles…if that is what you want." "It is Nan…" "Fine…" she sighed "Let's go back now." "Okay." **

**Nancy and I both plastered a smile on our faces as we returned to the living room. "Hey what were you guys talking about." Nick asked. "um…..whose a better kisser." I blurted out. "Yeah…um…I totally think it is Zac Efron." Nancy joined in. "He's decent but what about Chace Crawford." "hm…true." "Hey what about us!!" the brothers shouted. W e giggled "We…" the doorbell rang cutting me off. "I'll get it." Kevin said as he got up. "Since I'm a gentlemen." he looked at Joe as he said that. "No I'm going to get it." Joe got up. They stared at each other before both making a dash for the door. We heard a crash and the three of us ran to the door. "I want to get it!!" Joe was pushing Kevin out of the way. "No I insist let me answer it." Kevin shoved back. "What has gotten into them?" Nancy said, Nick and I nodded in agreement. "Why is my family filled with a bunch of freaks." Nick said as Nancy and I laughed. "Well you still have Frankie…" Nancy said. "Yeah…we only have each other now that we lost Kevin." "Nick why don't you go open the door before they kill each other." I suggested. "Okay." Nick weaved through his brothers and opened the door. **

"**Hey Mandy! Come on in." Nick moved over so she could come in. Mandy…how is she going to react. Is she going to kill me for not calling her? I looked over at Nancy trying to figure out what to do. "What do we do?" "I have no idea Miley." we looked at eachother as we braced ourselves for Hurricane Mandy.  
**

**A/N: LOVED IT, HATE IT, WANT TO MARRY IT…REVIEW!!!**


End file.
